~Amigo invisible~
center|452px Gracias por la idea a Sekki (?? ¿De qué va el día del Amigo invisible? Ya deberías saber esto a no ser que vivas en una piña debajo del mar(??? peero bueno, es un juego muy popular en el que participan varias personas que se hacen regalos entre sí sin que se sepa quién ha sido. Y como ya se acerca la época navideña, hemos pensado en hacer uno. ¿Cómo lo haremos? En la wiki cada uno hará un dibujo a su respectivo amigo invisible, el dibujo puede ser de lo que tú quieras, ya que no sabes a quién va a ir dirigido. Aquí no todo el mundo tiene que participar si no quiere, así que pondré como una especie de inscripciones y solo tenéis que poner vuestra firma y ya sabré que queréis participar. Archivo:Meow.gif *thumb|left|80pxHola wapos 80pxThe Cojonciano Power thumb|left|80pxDime algo, ¿no? 15:23 30 nov 2016 (UTC) *Archivo:63511.pngDamn Swordhand.Archivo:63511.png 15:43 30 nov 2016 (UTC) *ZORU TÚ PUEDES HACER UN DIBUJO A TIEMPO. TÚ PUEDES.~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 16:01 30 nov 2016 (UTC) *I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 16:47 30 nov 2016 (UTC) * *No sé dibujar, pero me apunto. pOR FIN TENGO FIRMA *Caracolo No tengo firma Yey (? Espero no liarla y saber hacer una foto decente a un dibujo cutre (? * Se me ha roto la firma así que soy Serch, encantado de conoceros. y hasta el infinito :3 Enga A ver, vamos a explicar cómo pienso hacerlo, en el chat por privado os daré a elegir un número, y más tarde cuando todos los que se hayan inscrito hayan escogido, empezaré otra vez a dar a elegir un número, cuando ya todos hayan elegido, de esta manera cada uno tendrá asignado un número y habrán escogido a quién hacerle el dibujo, aunque no sabremos quién es (sé que me explico muy mal pero espero que me entendáis) A ver, por ejemplo un usuario elige del 1-8 (igual al número de participantes) y elige el 3, pues ese será su número, así hasta que todos hayan elegido su número (yo me encargaré de que ninguno se repita) así volveré a dar números y cada uno como no sabe espero que no me seáis chivatos(??) el número del otro, elegirá sin pensar, por supuesto no vale escoger su propio número. Yyyy yata :D TERMINADO Tenéis hasta el 9 de enero para entregar vuestros regalos, id dejandolos aquí así: Regalo para ??? de ??? (vuestro nombre y para quien es) Y ponéis vuestro dibujo y si queréis alguna dedicatoria, felices navidades a todos :D Regalo para Lusi de Afri Sé que la boca me ha salido como la mierda, pero he estado toda la puta mañana haciéndolo (?? Espero que te guste wapa y eso y feliz Navida y a japi niu yir :D Archivo:Miki_Amigo_Invisible_coloreado_simple.png Regalo para Raptor de Zoru 600px|center no mires la letra no te fijes en la letra ss h sh Pues eso, feliz Navidad ;v; Siento mucho que sea poquito, iba a hacer algo más, pero... soy muy floja y no puedo (? yo tampoco sé por qué hice a zan rezando, pero PD: CASI ME OLVIDO DE ESTO--- 600px|center No me acordaba de cómo era Quilladin así que hice un "bocetito rápido" para practicar y compararlo con el resultado final para ver si se parecían. Pero era demasiado épico como para no mostrar su belleza al mundo. Regalo para Afri de Serch 650px Ya lo sabes. + conocimiento, + poder, + duermes (+ perzoso). Si solo supiese dibujar en ordenador. Ya lo poner ahí, ¡gracias! <3 Regalo para Serch de Caracol No veas lo que me ha costado conseguir que la cámara y el ordenador hicieran migas para poder poner esta foto aquí (? Aprovechando que al fin lo he conseguido, probablemente haga más fotos de distintos dibujos y demás, ahora que sé cómo se pasan por aquí :D Bueno, lo importante, aquí está: Disculpa si se ve borroso, argh ;-; Bueno, hice otra foto, de la parte del texto y lo "principal", digamos, para que se vea mejor, a ver si ha funcionado... Creo que al ampliar la imagen es cuando se vuelve borroso, porque la foto salió bien o.o' Bueno, por si no se lee: "...QUE LES DEN A LAS 12 UVAS, YO QUIERO MI SANDÍA..." (?? y... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2017! y ya está :3 Regalo de Lucía para Sekki Te va a encantar Feliz año nuevo wapo aunque ya te lo he dicho y tal pero es que eres tan wapo <3 Es una foto nuestra de cuando fuimos al Congo, espero que te acuerdes. 650px Regalo para Caracol de Sekki ...no sé qué cojones pasaba por mi cabeza cuando hacía esto, vale (? Espero que te guste wapo *emoticono del whatsapp del besito* mm t lo comia to(?) Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo y feliz cumpleaños :D (? 650px Categoría:Día Especial